HTF TRUTH OR DARE
by htflxs
Summary: MY first story. WARNING: YAOI. Don't like it, don't flame.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HAPPY TREE FRIENDS OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS.

Trinn: HAAAAII BETCHES!

Quinn: Hi. . .

Trinn: Today I got bored, so. . .

*paints red spirals on his cheeks*

Trinn: I WANNA PLAY A GAME.

Quinn: OMFG CREEPY SAW DOLL!

Trinn: No Quinn, it's me, Tr-

Quinn: *Hits Trinn with umbrella*

Trinn: OWOWOWOWOW!

Quinn: Oops. . . Sorry Trinn.

Trinn (Clenching teeth): It's okay. It's probably a short-term concussion.

Quinn: Oh ok!

Trinn: . . .

Quinn: Well? Aren't you going to tell them what were doing?

Trinn: Oh. . . I WANNA PLAY A GAME.

Quinn:*raises umbrella*

Trinn: OF TRUTH OR DARE!

Quinn: Oh. . .

Trinn (grabs blow horn): RUSSEL, HANDY, MIME, TOOTHY, SPLENDID, FLIPPY, FLIPQY, LIFTY, SHIFTY, CUDDLES, LUMPY, NUTTY, GIT YOUR ASSES IN HERE!

All: What?

Trinn: I wanna play a game!

Handy: NO. The last time we played one of your "games" Russell went blind in one eye, Cuddles got appendicitis, and my hands were blown off!

Trinn: . . .What's your point?

Quinn: Most of this stuff happens DAILY.

Mime: He has a good point.

All (Except Mime): o_O

Mime: . . .NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

*disintegrates*

Trinn: . . .Okaaaaaay. . .

Toothy: What was the game you wanted to play?

Trinn: TRUTH OR DARE!

All (Except Trinn and Quinn): Bye.

*all walks towards door*

Trinn: Participation gives you 10,000 dollars each

*all walks back*

Trinn: THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! *Puts earmuffs on them*

Trinn: Okay viewers, send me some truths or dare for these boys! Even explicit one's! I'll be happy to let you know that there's Quinn's bedroom for that!

Quinn: Hey!

Trinn: Rather they do it under your umbrella?

Quinn: HELL NO!

Trinn: Then SHUT IT.

Quinn: . . .

Trinn: Okay BYEEEE!


	2. MOAR MADNESS

Trinn: OKAY YOU BITCHES AND BASTARDS. I got your dares, sadly, I only got a few, but will that stop me HELL NO!

Flipqy: Just get on with it.

Trinn: …And just who are you talking to like that?

Flipqy: You. Why? Got a problem?

Trinn: Yea, and so will you if you keep it up.

Flipqy: OOOOOOOH. I'm SHAKING.

Trinn: *glares at Evil* …Quinn, release the fangirls.

Quinn: Sure thing. *walks to cage full of screaming fangirls*

Fangirl: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! IT'S HIM!

All Fangirls: !

Flipqy: Wha? Ok, I'll behave!

Trinn: Too late for that.

Quinn: *opens cage*

Fangirls: GET HIM! EEEEEEEEEEEEE! *swarms him*

Flipqy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET THE FU-NOO DON'T! *screams*

Trinn: Told him.

-5 minutes later-

Flipqy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET OFF O-RAAHAAAAAAH!

Handy: …not to sound like a smartass, but should we help him?

Trinn: *bitchslaps Handy* Sorry, but that did make you sound like a smartass.

Handy: OW! *raises arm* MOTHERFU- *realizes* ….GRRRRRRRRRR! *sits*

Trinn: HAH. Okay Quinn you can shoot them now.

Quinn: YAY. *shoots fangirls*

Flipqy (bloody): *rocks back and forth* So…much…..FANART!

Trinn: Good to see he still has his sanity. Okay let's start! *rips open letter*

Cosplayer364:

DARE FOR RUSSELL: Kiss Handy.

DARE FOR LIFTY: Kiss Shifty on the cheek.

DARE FOR FLIPQY: Have sex with Flippy.

AND

DARE FOR MIME: KI-

Flippy: *jumps up* STOP. WHAT?

Trinn: You heard me! Now, SIT DOWN!

Flippy: …*sits awkwardly*

Flipqy: *growls playfully*

Trinn: Now, with no further INTERRUPTIONS, I can read the last dare.

DARE FOR MIME: Kiss Mole.

Trinn: Okay bitches, DO EET!

Russell: Arrr…okay.. *leans in towards Handy*

Handy: *blushes lightly*

Quinn: DOO EEET! DOO EEET!

Russell: *kisses Handy*

Trinn: Yay. Now Lifty, you know wha-

Handy: *kissing continues louder*

Trinn: …Lifty you know wha-

Russell: *kissing gets louder*

Trinn: …Lifty you know wha- WILL YOU STOP?

Handy: *stops* …sorry.

Trinn: …..Lifty you know what to do!

Lifty: Aw come on man!

Shifty: Seriously!

Trinn: Don't reject it. You REALLY don't want to know what's the penalty for rejection of a dare.

Lifty: Whatever it is, it sounds better than THIS.

Trinn: OKAAY, you two have to- *whispers it in their ears*

Lifty and Shifty: O.O

Lifty: *kisses Shifty on the cheek*

Trinn: That's what I THOUGHT! Now, ehe, EHEHE, it's your turn you two. *points to Flippy and Flipqy*

Flippy: WHAT? YOU WERE SERIOUS? NO WA-

Flipqy: *tackles Flippy into Quinn's room*

Flippy: AH! NOOOOOOO!

Flipqy: Don't fight it. Hehehe…

Trinn: *gets up and closes door* Woudn't want you guys to see that. *whispers to Quinn* You do have the camera set up in there right?

Quinn: Yep

Trinn: Good. Okay, while they're doing their dare-

Flippy: HELP ME!

Trinn: SHUTTIT! We can continue! Miiime?

Mime: … *looks at Mole*

Mole: J-Just do it.

Mime: *leans in and kisses Mole*

Quinn: Awwwwww…

Mole: *bites Mime's lip splitting it*

Mime: ! *pulls away and grips mouth in pain*

Mole: You're mine now bitch.

Everyone Else: O.O

Trinn: …Okaaaaay…next! *rips envelope*

TRUTH FOR GIGGLES: Have you ever cheated on Cuddles?

Cuddles: Of course she hasn't!

Giggles: …

Cuddles: ….S-say you haven't..

Giggles: …Weeeeelll…

Cuddles: …Who.

Giggles: Noone.

Cuddles: WHO?

Giggles: *sheepishly points to Splendid*

Splendid: O.O….well…Maybe I did! But I have powers and YOU don't so what are you gonna do about it?

-2 hours later-

Quinn: *finishes burying Splendid*

Trinn: Thanks Cuddles. Now he's dead!

Cuddles: So? He'll be back tomorrow.

Trinn: …shuttup. Okay, next letter! *rips open envelope and dust comes out*

Trinn: Hmm...There are letters I need to save, so, why don't I implement some of MY ideas?

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Trinn: Yay. *grins evilly* Okay we can start. AND ARE YOU DONE YET YOU TWO?

Flipqy: Nope…

Trinn: WELL TOO BAD. You can finish when the game's over.

Flipqy: …k.

Flippy: LIKE HELL IM GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN!

Trinn: Want me to go Rule 63 on your ass?

Flippy: ….. *walks out with clothes torn with Flipqy*

Flipqy: Don't pretend you didn't love it.

Flippy: *whimpers and sits down*

Trinn: OKAY YA BETCHES! HERES MINE!

DARE FOR LIFTY: Make out with Shifty.

DARE FOR FLIPQY: Strip for us.

DARE FOR FLIPPY: Twirl a fire baton with your teeth.

Trinn: Okay Lifty, you know what to do!

Lifty: Aw COME ON! NOT AGAIN!

Quinn: Your reluctance on your lover is quite appalling.

Lifty: HE'S NOT MY LOVER!

Trinn: Just do it and get it over with! *giggles*

Lifty: Okay fine…

Trinn (Whispering to Quinn): Told you they did it together.

Shifty: I'M A RACOON! I CAN HEAR YOU!

Trinn: Then less eavesdropping and more macking. *smiles*

Lifty: *leans in and kisses him*

Trinn: Awwwwww… *slowly pulls out video camera*

Quinn: What are you doing Trinn?

Shifty: *making out with Lifty blushing*

Trinn: Recording this moment for my website...

Lifty: *wraps his tongue around his*

Quinn: They might get really pissed when they find out...

Shifty: *reaches down his pants*

Trinn: OI! TOO EXPLICT. Quinn, hand me your umbrella.

Quinn: WHAT? NO!

Trinn: GIVE IT TO ME! *grabs his umbrella*

Quinn: NOOOOO! *tug-o-wars with the umbrella*

Toothy: I'll bet you 20 dollars that Trinn will win.

Cuddles: I'm in.

Nutty: M-ME TOO!

Lumpy: I'm with Quinn.

Trinn: HURRYYY UPP…

Quinn: nnnnnnNNNNNNNO! *pulls away and the tip of the umbrella opens up*

Trinn: OH SHI-

Quinn: *goes crazy and shoots everyone* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Everyone else: *died*

Quinn: Well, since they'll come back tomorrow, we'll see you then. With the other 2 dares! You know you wanna see! Send us some truths and dares!

Toothy: …..D….d-damn it… *hands dead Lumpy 20 dollars*

Quinn: *shoots him again* OKAY BAIIIII!

SUBLIMINELL MASSAGE: REEEEEEEEEEEVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
